


Sulfur

by lovevalley45



Series: Adamandriel One-Shots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst (I guess), M/M, demon!adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel wished it had never turned out this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulfur

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT SOMETHING I SHOULD WRITE ON MY FAVORITE CHARACTER'S BIRTHDAY MY GOD

When the wall broke down, it was tragic. Samandriel wished it never had.

It started with a few memories leaking through. Nightmares, which had worried him, since he would wake up with Adam crying, curled up away from him.

But then the wall crumpled, and everything went to hell. All that torture he’d been victim to over the course of six centuries had turned him into a monster. A demon. Twisting his soul into this. It had taken Sam, Dean, and Castiel to hold him down and lock him in the dungeon.

It had been a week since it had happened. Samandriel had dared to go see him. The room stank of sulfur. Adam was locked in a devil’s trap by his hands and feet with special handcuffs. He never figured out where the hunters got them from, but he never asked.

“Hey there, Angelface,” Adam – no, the demon – said.

“You don’t have any right to call me that. Only Adam can call me that, and you’re not Adam,” Samandriel told him.

“Oh, but Feathers, this is the real me,” he replied, a sinister grin on his face.

Samandriel stepped within the devil’s trap. That demon couldn’t hurt him. But his words could. “No. You’re just a demon now."

“Of course, you wouldn’t dare kiss a demon,” he smirked, showing Samandriel his black eyes.

“Never.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try.”

Samandriel stepped out of the devil’s trap.

“Better get used to the new me, babe!” the demon called after him in a taunting voice.

As soon as Samandriel shut the door, his confident façade fell. He locked himself in his room – not their room anymore – and tried to get the stench of sulfur out of his nose. This room didn’t carry the stench of rotting eggs. It smelled like Adam and a bit like home.

But Adam was gone. That demon locked in 7B wasn’t him. That comforting smell of mint and lemon would eventually fade. All that would be left of that smell that soothed him would fade and all that would be left of Adam would be black smoke and sulfur. Adam was gone, and he would never be coming back.


End file.
